thewalkfandomcom-20200214-history
Giles and Magnus
Giles and Magnus are two investment bankers who take Walker's group captive in the Cairngorms. Believing the propaganda leaflets the Burn had been dropping in the area, they intend to hand the group over for the promised reward. Both men work for the company Barton Capital. According to his business card (which is a bonus item found in Episode 13: Punished by your Anger) Magnus is a partner in the firm, but Giles' position is not specified. The business card also reveals that Magnus' last name is McKenzie. Giles comments in Episode 12: ...and a Trap in the Way that: "Greed really is good, that's the credo at McKenzie-Davnand!", which implies that his last name is Davnand (spelling unconfirmed). Main storyline In Episode 12, ...and a Trap in the Way, Giles and Magnus capture Lawrence and Walker using a pit trap, and then take them to a tent where they have imprisoned the rest of the group. It is never revealed how they were able to catch Emma, Paul and Stanton. While being marched to the handover point, the group use Paul's injury as a way of delaying and disturbing Giles and Magnus. They manage to cause an argument between the pair, using information Charlie had acquired by hacking their personnel files. While the two are distracted, Lawrence, Stanton and Walker are then able to overcome the pair: Walker and Lawrence take down Giles, Stanton takes down Magnus. The group then take their supplies (including their boots), tie them together (back to back), and send them off, warning them not to come after them again. Side Story Although Giles and Magnus are not see again in the main storyline, bonus material available in the game reveals additional details about their fate: One of the "reward for capture" leaflets, which is available as a bonus item in Episode 15 Earth Opened her Mouth, has a handwritten note at the bottom: Turns out those posh twits we found tied up weren't the right ones. Keep your eyes peeled, that's a nice pot of cash. Magnus' business card, found as a bonus item in Episode 13 and mentioned above, also had a handwritten note on it: EnerWave: Buy buy buy. A newspaper article, available as a bonus item in Episode 18 Fallen into Thorns, reveals that EnerWave is now undergoing major restructuring, including the removal of CEO Fiona Willoughby, after losing nearly 480 million pounds. EnerWave had been deploying coastal windfarms, however they had been plagued with issues, such as blades broken by unexpectedly harsh winds and facilities corroded by unusually high tides. The French government was now suing them. An email from Sarah de Vere, the executive assistant to the CEO of Barton Capital, which is available as bonus item in Episode 20 and titled "Enerwave Magnus", states: That investment in EnerWave Magnus insisted we hold on to? It's even worse than we thought. They've come back and said we've lost every penny. A total bloodbath. The board's decided not to throw good money after bad... So you'll have to let the whole division go. I've scheduled the meeting for Friday after you get back, 10am sharp. Category:Character Category:Side Story